


Can't Wait to See You

by LunarMysteries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, bit angsty, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarMysteries/pseuds/LunarMysteries
Summary: Shiro and Lance have a long distance relationship and things have been tough.





	Can't Wait to See You

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally one of the shortest fics i have written, i wrote it last night and i don't even remember writing it.

Shiro and Lance had recently started dating, they were a few months into their relationship, however the romance was still fairly new to the both of them. After years of pining after each other and skirting around their feelings; a few beers in them was all it took for the pair to confess to one another. The two of them felt as if they were walking on air, best part was they already had a deep years long friendship. The couple already knew what the others favorite movie was, their favorite foods, favorite place to be, favorite hobby and what their favorite color was; surprisingly enough Shiro’s was orange he didn’t know why but he had always been attracted to it. Everything was perfect for them, minus the fact the two of them lived three hours from each other as they went to different colleges. Shiro was dedicated to astrophysics while Lance was dedicated to marine biology; going to the same school wouldn’t work for either of them. The two of them had tried finding a school that could work for the both of them but couldn’t find any that fit both their needs, making their relationship long distance.

Any chance Shiro got he would go see Lance and take him out on little dates. He had the money to spare so traveling three hours to see his long-time crush, now boyfriend, was very worth it. There were weekends where Shiro would stay in Lance’s dorm and those weekends were his favorite, Lance’s too. The more time they got to spend together the better. Last couple months however, both their schedules were crazy busy, it hurt both of them knowing that some days they couldn’t even get a ‘good morning’ in. Shiro learned from Hunk, a mutual friend of Lance and him, that Lance had been taking the lack of communication really hard; Lance really missed Shiro, they barely saw each other as it was. With the stress of his schedule Lance had missed being able to get comfort from Shiro after a long day. The news broke Shiro’s heart, his heart broke more when he realized there wasn’t much he could do for his boyfriend. Hunk had suggested that he send Lance one of his hoodies, which Shiro thanked him for the idea.

For a week Shiro wore a hoodie of his, filling it up with warmth and love for Lance to enjoy in his absence; even going as far as spraying the cologne that Lance loved so much on it. He placed a small love note in the large front pocket, sending more of his love to Lance hoping to boost his boyfriend’s mood. When Lance noticed he received a package from Shiro he lost it, his boyfriend sent him something! That already boosted his mood, he ripped into the medium sized box and was swooning. He really missed Shiro and it was the most perfect thing he could have received. Lance had immediately taken the hoodie out of the box and put it on, it smelled so deeply of his boyfriend he decided he wasn’t going to take it off until he saw Shiro again. He shoved his hands into the large pocket where he found the note. His eyes welling up with tears, they had just a few more weeks and they could see each other again and go back to regularly communicating. Lance grabbed his phone and texted Shiro that he loved the little gift he sent, sending a picture of him wearing the hoodie following the text. He was sure that would brighten up Shiro’s day and it had.

It made Shiro happy knowing the small act of love changed his boyfriend’s entire mood, Shiro couldn’t be more pleased with himself and Lance looked mighty cute in his hoodie. Seeing Lance in the hoodie lit a fire inside Shiro; he would have to send Lance more, he looked too damn handsome. Just a few more weeks and Shiro could smother Lance in kisses, hugs, cuddles, and love bites. Now, Lance covered in love bites and wearing his hoodie was a wonderful thought. He couldn’t wait to make that a reality, he sent a text back a sly smirk over his lips.

“Don’t you look cute kitten, would look even cuter with a few love bites on you. Can’t wait to see you ;).”

**Author's Note:**

> rating was changed due to ending


End file.
